


I told the stars about you.

by coffinbugz



Series: I told the stars about you. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinbugz/pseuds/coffinbugz
Summary: Dream can't figure out which reality he is living in, but even through all the realities he is living in, he remembers one line. "I told the stars about you."
Series: I told the stars about you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191821
Kudos: 1





	1. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is in a forest, when George appears in front of him.

Dream strolled through the forest, not a sound except occasional crunching leaves or birds chirping, he breathed in, the scent of grass, trees, rain, along with flowers all blended in a very pleasant along with soothing scent, that felt almost hypnotizing to smell. The scent diverted his attention from the previous situation that caused the newly sharpened blade of his axe, made of a sturdy, shiny substance dubbed netherite, as it came from the blazing biome of the nether, covered in blood along with pieces, varying in size of flesh. He had defended his ally, Nick or Sapnap, as he calls the black-haired boy, earlier. He found a beautiful river with fish of different length and different sizes, along with frogs, proceeding to rinse the blade, seeing the attractive shine of the material come back. He proceeded to chop at the tree, making a snug fit for the freshly washed wet axe to rest. He sat down under the tree, putting his hand into his lime green hoodie pocket, pulling out the very neatly folded pages from his copy of The History of L'manberg, written by President Soot, or whom he called Wilbur, or occasionally Wil. He had blinked, hours feeling like minutes but suddenly, almost as if the man had teleported, he saw a man who goes by the name of George, or Gogy, as many dubbed him appear in front of him. “Clay?” George had said, his brown eyes seeming as if they were staring into Dream or Clay’s soul, but his eyes were charming; they were pretty, great brown glimmering eyes, it was almost as if Dream could get adrift in them. The sweat made the brunet’s face sparkle, it joined together well, the sparkle in his eyes, the sparkles on his face made him look beautiful as if a gift from the heavens. “George?” Dream replied, before hastily getting up, being slightly taller than George, as George was 5’10, while he was about 6’2. The boy, whom Dream would be fine with calling his lover, tugged on Dream’s axe, the grip surrendering the axe. George polished the axe, rubbing the small wood splinters off of the blade. As he did this Dream sat back down in his original spot. He proceeded to gently set the axe onto the moist sparkling grass, covered in morning dew, he took off his navy blue velvet cape, setting it next to Dream, so he could sit with him. He looked at Dream while the dirty blonde haired male looked at a tree, he grazed his hand along the gash on Dream’s face. “Does this hurt?” He asked, with Dream wincing in burning pain, as the wound bleeds a little more. George took his response as a yes so he took one of the healing potions off of his belt, all of which he handcrafted, taking the cork out of the bottle, proceeding to tip the bottle and open Dream’s mouth slightly, George watched in caution while he parted Dream’s lips, as he pours the potion in, he could watch Dream’s throat move slightly as he poured it, he pulled the potion bottle away from Dream’s lips and then putting the bottle back on his belt, then took a bandage, proceeding to bandage Dream, having no resistance from him. He finished bandaging Dream, wiping Dream’s lips with his thumb, the rest of his hand holding his chin, as Dream looked at him with his glowing green eyes, George catches him off guard with a kiss, as he melts into the kiss, a warm feeling filling him. He didn’t know what the feeling was, as he always felt cold, dark, empty inside because he had to be violent all the time, he only felt the feeling around George along with sometimes Sapnap. He wondered if the feeling he had was what everybody called love. “George..” He spoke, in a soft tone as a pink tint dusted his cheeks. “Again. Do it again, please.” George obeyed, kissing him once more, not long after pulling away, then standing up, putting his cape back on, holding out his hand. “Take my hand, love.” Dream looked at him, the previously dull eyes, at long last, receiving a sparkle. He took his hand, getting helped up, walking with George. He didn’t know where he was going, but anywhere he could call home with George. He didn’t care who or where was there, if he along with George was there, he was happy. George guided him through the forest, they approached a small hut, vines along with flowers covering huge parts of the hut. “It’s so beautiful..” Dream said, looking at the hut, in awe. George guided him over to the hut, opening the door, the hut greeting him with the scent of freshly baked bread along with lavender. “George.. How’d you find this?” Dream asked, looking around in amazement. “I’ve been trained by a young age by the man who used to live in this house. I constantly wrote stories about the town, a bunch of the ghost stories were written by me, such as the one about the stairs, then the bathroom one, then the disappearing stuff!” George replied in excitement about being able to tell someone about his stories. Dream nodded, pulling out a page from a book he had bought of George’s stories, someone had torn out the page and decided to leave negative remarks, such as slurs commonly used against gay people. “This is what has been happening to your stories, George.” Dream slid the page over to the brown-haired boy, who picked it up, looking at it, feeling his stomach drop. “T-They don’t like my stories..?” Dream shook his head. “No, George, wherever you have been writing them has made them come true. This was done by Ant.” Dream said, taking the page back, folding it back up with care before sliding it into his cape pocket. “There was an old magical library, it no longer exists, as you can tell, one of the things that were in there was a notebook, with the possibility to make anything you wrote in it become true.” George pulled out the notebook he wrote in, it had a sakura flower carved in the front with a pentacle at the bottom side. “I-Is this what it looked like?” Dream looked at it in shock, nodding. “It is. I need your help to bring peace back to DreamSMP. Will you help me?” George looked at him. “I..”


	2. Drowsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbuI7p9cgLU this playlist as it was the inspiration! (Rewriting!)

George nodded in excitement. “I will help you Dream, I would love to see the peace be restored to DreamSMP, especially with the one I love.” George said, pure joy in his smile, as he jumps onto Dream, both of them falling back, giggles filling the room. “Even if you are an idiot I love you.” Dream said, chuckling before running his hands through George’s hair, the softness pleasing him. “That’s so rude!” George said, giggling after, playfully lightly punching Dream. “Pffft. Is it wrong though?” Dream said, sitting up, patting his lap for George to lay his head in. George crawled over to him, laying his head into his lap. “I guess not, I can be an idiot.” George said, looking up at the dirty blonde haired man, making eye contact. Dream pet George, playing with his hair, soothing the smaller man. “I like that.” He said, nuzzling Dream’s leg, getting comfortable. “I love you, Dreamy.” George drowsily said, before going to sleep. “I love you too, George.” Dream said, holding the smaller male and falling asleep. George had woken up, and was preparing breakfast, he burnt himself, which was what woke Dream up. Dream got up silently, wrapping his hands around George’s waist. “Mmm.. What’cha making?” Dream said, kissing George’s neck. “I’m making breakfast.” George said, putting the rest of the food onto both of their plates, then setting it onto the table, before swatting Dream away. “You’re going to leave marks.” George said, with Dream playfully pouting. “Why do you care so much about me leaving hickeys?” Dream asked, seeing the marks he made before sharply inhaling, then sitting down. “I don’t want anyone to think poorly of me.” George said, grabbing Dream’s hand. “Why do you care what people think of you?” Dream asked, gently squeezing George’s hand. “I have a reputation to keep up.” George said, looking out the window. “Plus I have a meeting today, with my parents. They want me to run their company since I don’t have a girlfriend they think the job will be perfect for me or whatever. They think I have a lot of free time.” George returned the eye contact Dream was trying to make. “But you have me.” Dream said, George nodding. “I do, but they don’t know I’m gay.” “Why?” Dream asked, short and simple. “They’re homophobic. They told me if they have any gay children they’ll burn them as they did back when people hated witches.” George said, sighing. “If they try to burn you I’ll burn them, simple.” Dream said, making George chuckle. “Anyway, I almost have to go.” George said, finishing his meal, putting the plate in the sink, he put on his signature blue hoodie, putting on his shoes, then walking out. “Love you, Dream.” “Love you too, George.” Dream said, putting his plate in the sink, then walking out. George took a deep breath, anxiety filling his stomach. George ran back to the cabin. “I can’t do this, please come with me.” George said, and Dream nodded, putting on his shoes. “I’ll go with you.” Dream said, walking out, feeling the wind suddenly, grabbing George’s hand.


	3. Being rewritten..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting this earlier! I've been working on different works, and I promise as soon as those are done they will be released!

Being rewritten..

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics that will stay up on the website!


End file.
